GAY YO?
by SM-POTTER
Summary: ONE SHOT! Draco enamorado de Harry? Así es, Malfoy se ha cruzado de vereda y ha descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el niño que vivio... y Harry que pensará? Es un fic muy gracioso espero que les guste...


_¿GAY YO?_

_Harry Potter: no puedo más, no lo resisto. No aguanto verte con ella, "La Granger", tu novia. Es increíble el valor que tengo en escribirte esta carta pero la debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, en serio, realmente te amo._

_Sinceramente, no creo que podría seguirla. Con amor, Draco Malfoy_

_qué te ocurre Harry, cielo?- dijo Hermione preocupada, te has quedado sin palabras, que dice la carta?_

_Mmm, nada, es solo un saludo de Sirius- mentí_

_Buenísimo, qué cuenta? Déjame ver!_

_No, Hermione ehhh debo irme_

_A dónde?_

_A tomar aire, caminar, no lo sé._

_Ah pues entonces te acompaño, buscaré un abrigo y…_

_Hermi, mi amor, no vayas, hace frío._

_Harry, estoy imaginando o creo que no quieres que yo vaya?_

_Es que… quiero pensar… solo…_

_Bueno, ok, te comprendo… solo tenias que decirlo. _

_Gracias Hermione, te amo._

_Yo también, Harry._

_El ojiverde caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts…_

_no puede ser! Malfoy enamorado de mí? Esto no me la esperaba!_

_La tarde paso rápidamente ya que seguía aturdido con esa pregunta._

_Nunca pensé que fuera… emm… trolo!_

_Se acercó al baño de los hombres, dejando de lado el baño donde vivía Mirtle, la llorona. Se sentó apoyándose en la pared, no sabía porque el estaba allí, pero se sintió cómodo. Pasó su mano por su cabello negro azabache despeinándolo ligeramente y refregó sus ojos. Al rato, vio hacia la puerta… un par de ojos grises._

_Malfoy?- susurró Harry temblando_

_Harry, querido!- dijo el slytherin muy entusiasmado_

_Harry continuaba excesivamente nervioso. Draco se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro._

_Qué haces? – Reaccionó Potter rápidamente._

_Te hago mimos, nadie te ha hecho nunca uno?_

_Por qué escribiste esa carta?- contestó Harry cambiando de tema._

_Para decirte que TE AMO, Harry- dijo románticamente Malfoy_

_Luego, este le dio un dulce, tierno, suave y romántico beso en sus finos labios y el gryffindor sintió el recorrido de un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Draco, aprovechando la oportunidad, se tiró sobre el cuerpo del moreno afirmándolo parcialmente al suyo. Se besaron apasionadamente y con furia. Harry no podía creerlo, no le podría estar pasándole esto justo a el… o si? Draco comenzó a quitarle la ropa._

_No! Tengo una chica, Hermi! No me harás cambiar de opinión y menos de sexo._

_No lo entiendo! Pensé que con ese beso me estabas demostrando que yo te gustaba._

_Lo siento, debo irme._

_Quiero que nos encontremos de vuelta, podemos?_

_Respirando profundamente dijo seguro…_

_Esta bien_

_Cuando? Mañana aquí y a la misma hora? Te parece? _

_Sí. Chau_

_Chau,… bombón.- respondió Malfoy con una mirada penetrante y sensual._

_El niño que vivió, fue hasta la habitación en la torre, donde encontró a Hermione acostada y dormida en la cama. Se acomodó abrazándola y le dijo:_

_Hermi, ya volví_

_Hola mi amor, que suerte que volviste, te extrañaba mucho._

_Lo se…_

_Harry estás todo transpirado! _

_Sí, caminé mucho…_

_Luego de unos segundos…_

_Harry, me quieres?_

_Te amo, Hermione. – dijo Harry seguro por fuera pero confundido por dentro._

_De veras?_

_Sí_

_Bueno… ven… y bésame._

_La besó para disimular…_

_qué te ocurre? No me haces nada? No me sigues tocando?_

_Estoy exhausto_

_Qué hiciste? Caminaste realmente?_

_Sí, y creo que pensé demasiado._

_Bueno, vallamos a dormir._

_Silencio absoluto en el dormitorio… pero a mitad de la noche…_

_Harry! Por qué lloras y suspiras?_

_No lo se Hermione! Estoy muy confundido…-dijo Harry sollozando_

_Tranquilo… soy tu amiga, puedes contarme, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros, no es cierto?_

_Sí, pero esto lo pensaré más._

_Desde que recibiste esa carta de Sirius estás raro. Anunció alguna mala noticia?_

_No, no es por eso… Hermi, estoy cansado._

_Al día siguiente… llegó la hora de ver a…en el baño. El elegido fue caminando lentamente, arribó al lugar de encuentro y se sentó exactamente en el mismo espacio que ayer. Al rato llegó la serpiente._

_Hola mi amor! – dijo Draco muy emocionado_

_Hola_

_Eran las 7 de la tarde. Harry sentía cosas que nunca, nunca había sentido, ni con Hermione. Se besaron y se tomaron de las manos._

_Harry, sígueme._

_Corrieron por todo el castillo y salieron por la puerta de la entrada._

_Dónde me llevas, Draco?_

_Tú solo cierra los ojos y te mostraré algo que te encantará._

_No los cerraré._

_No confías en mí?- Dijo Draco extrañado._

_Sí, obvio. Pero, por qué vamos hacia Herbología?_

_Allí queda lo que quiero mostrarte._

_Paseando por los jardines…_

_Draco, esto es bellísimo!_

_De veras que es hermoso._

_Por qué nunca me enteré de esto?_

_Porque... mm no lo sé!_

_Cómo lo llaman?_

_La cascada de la luna y el lago de las estrellas, y aparte sus aguas son cálidas, va igual las vas a probar._

_Qué? Si hace muchísimo frío!_

_Pero no allí dentro_

_Draco se quitó la camisa de un tirón, dejó sus pantalones en el suelo y se quedó en boxers. Luego, Harry se quedó atónito mientras el otro le desabrochaba la camisa y el pantalón dejándolo también en boxers._

_Ven, Harry…_

_Con una sonrisa abrazó a Draco y lo besó lentamente y muy suave._

_No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! – susurró Draco al oído del ojiverde._

_Me distancié y con un guiño de ojos coloque mi mano en su pecho, extendiéndola totalmente y plaff, cayeron los dos al agua por un empujón. Nadaron debajo del agua unos cuantos segundos besándose y cuando no aguantaron más el aire, se separaron subiendo a la superficie. Harry abrió los ojos y sucedió algo muy extraño, se quedó si aire al contemplar a…_

_Qué haces aquí, Harry? Desnudo en el medio del lago con… con un chico! Y peor, con Malfoy! Nuestro enemigo! Lo sé… nunca me quisiste… siempre te gustó el, no es así? Por qué no me lo dijiste, me has traicionado, Harry! Y con un HOMBRE! Por dios! Que asco! Nunca creí que fueras gay! Claro ni una debilidad con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- pero "con un chico rubio, increíblemente musculoso" SOS UN BABOSOOO! Increíble… con razón salías estos días a la misma hora y no querías que te acompañara!_

_Hermione! Mi amor! Te puedo explicar? Espérame, no te vallas!- dijo desconcertado Harry._

_Hermione? Hermione?- Dijo Draco_

_NOO! Draco es por culpa tuya, tu me trajiste aquí y Hermione nos ha descubierto!- le gritó el moreno desesperado._

_Pero, de que hablas?_

_La he perdido! Y para siempre!- suspiro Harry. Hermione nos descubrió, no la viste?_

_Perdóname Harry… Pero Granger no ha aparecido aquí._

_Tú la viste, allí estaba! Y gritó a los cuatro vientos lo nuestro!_

_Harry, ven aquí! Es tu subconsciente, Granger no apareció por aquí nunca…_

_No puede ser! Yo la ví!_

_Tranquilo, fue todo una ilusión, un sueño! Yo se que tienes miedo de que ella sepa de que te la comes!_

_No hables en esos terminos! No la quiero perder. Drakys gracias por traerme aquí, es muy bonito, pero creo que es todo por hoy._

_Te entiendo, ve bichito de luz y descansa. Te veo mañana a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, OK?_

_Voy a ver._

_Harry volvió despacio. Caminando por los jardines bajo la lluvia; pensaba. Tenía muchos remordimientos. Ahora ya sabía que iba a hacer Hermione si lo descubría. Pero Draco lo estaba confundiendo. El tenía una novia! No era G.A.Y.! Pero, por qué poseía esa atracción hacia Draco? Llegó a la sala común, como siempre empapado… vio a Hermione y…_

_Sonó el despertador! Era todo un sueño! Nunca había tocado a Malfoy, nunca lo amo (realmente) Volvió todo a la normalidad._

_Desde ese día, cada vez que observaba a Malfoy, comenzaba a reirse recordando lo que había tenido con el en el sueño y el sly no sabía porque reía, empezó a pensar de que realmente Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, era una persona realmente RARA!_


End file.
